a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a truckle assembly, and in particular to a truckle assembly capable of limiting movement and rotation simultaneously.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional truckle assembly typically comprises a housing and a wheel pivoted to the housing. An arresting member is provided between the housing and the wheel for pressing against a metal plate on the wheel. An axis pole is mounted on an end of the housing. In use, the truckle wheel is mounted on a bottom of an object which wants to move. The object is brought to move when the truckle assembly moves. The axis pole rotates to make the wheel be able to move in multiple directions. As the object arrives at a desired position, the arresting member presses the wheel to stop the truckle assembly.
In prior art, the wheel is pressed to stop movement of the truckle assembly. However, rotation direction of the wheel is not limited. Correspondingly, when the truckle assembly is arrested, the axis pole can still change rotation direction thereof. The movement and rotation direction of the truckle assembly can not be effectively limited at a time, and therefore can not meet practical demand.